thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy
Percy *'Released': **'Plarail': 14 April 1994 **'TOMY Trains': 1992 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toys)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-06 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2009-2013): R9229 **'TrackMaster' (Little Friends; 2010): R9206 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-06 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2014): CBW88 Percy is a green saddletank engine who is best friends with Thomas. Changes *TOMY Trains model (1992-1998 - UK/US) *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail model (1994-2002 - Japan; 1998-2009 - other countries) *Plarail model (updated face, stripes around the boiler, white front, different rear, new cars) (2003-present - Japan) *TrackMaster model by HiT Toys (slightly updated face) (2007-2009 - US) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (new face design, different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification) (2009-2012) *TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (new body and motor, CGI style face) (2012-present) Variations (The following list only applies to products with the name "Percy". Few exceptions such as "Percy with track" can also be added.) *Percy with two Troublesome Trucks (TOMY Trains) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys) *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Troublesome Truck (Plarail) *Percy with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Percy with Blue Brakevan and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toys) *Percy with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toys) *Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Toys) *Percy with Blue Brakevan (TrackMaster Toys) *Percy with Red Brakevan (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster) Special Models *Talk 'n' Action Percy (Plarail, Tomica World) *Shocked face Percy in Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) *Percy and Happy Action Wagons (Plarail) *Percy and Circus Wagons (Plarail) *Shocked face Percy in Percy and Rocky (Plarail) *Percy and the Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster TOMY) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (TrackMaster Toys) *R/C Percy (TrackMaster) *Talking Percy (Plarail, TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Ghostly Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and the Search Cars (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Up, Up and Away Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Shocked face Percy in Reptile Park Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Percy (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Percy and Dinosaur Wagons (Plarail) Gallery Normal model gallery TOMYTrainsPercyoriginalbox.JPG|TOMY Trains Percy original box TOMYTrainsPercybox.JPG|TOMY Trains Percy second box MotorRoadandRailPercy.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Percy TomicaWorldPercybox.JPG|Tomica World Percy original box MotorRoadandRailPercybox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Percy box PlarailPercy.jpg|Plarail Percy PlarailPercyoriginalbox.JPG|Plarail Percy original box PlarailPercybox.jpg|Plarail Percy 2003-2012 box PlarailPercy2012box.JPG|Plarail Percy current box MotorRoadandRailPercywithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Percy with track Motor_Road_and_Rail_Percy_Value_Pack.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Percy Value Pack MRRPercybox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail US Percy box TM_UK_Percy.jpg|TrackMaster UK Percy TrackMaster(HiTToys)UKPercybox.JPG|TrackMaster UK Percy box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithFuelTankerandMailCoachbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) US Percy box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlackCrateTroublesomeTruckandBlackTroublesomeTruck.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Truck and Black Troublesome Truck TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlackCrateTroublesomeTruckandBlackTroublesomeTruckbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with Black Crate Troublesome Truck and BlackTroublesome Truck box TrackMasterPercywithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with half straight track piece TrackMaster(HiTToys)Percywithbluebrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with Blue Brakevan TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlueBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with Blue Brakevan and two half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)PercywithBlueBrakevanbox.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy with Blue Brakevan box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Percy with Red Brakevan TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2009 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2011box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2011 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2012box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercywithRedBrakevan2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy with Red Brakevan 2014 box|link=Red Brakevan TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Percybox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy 2009-2012 box TrackMasterPercy2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy 2014 box Special model gallery Talk'n'ActionPercybox.JPG|Tomica World Talk 'n' Action Percy Plarail Talking Percy.jpg|Plarail Talking Percy TrackMaster(TOMY)PercyandtheChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster (TOMY) Percy and the Chocolate Crunch TM_Percy's_Chocolate_Crunch.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Percy's Chocolate Crunch PlarailPercyandCircusWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Circus Wagons TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PercyandtheSearchCars.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Percy and the Search Cars TM_Ghostly_Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Ghostly Percy TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Percy TrackMasterGreatestMomentsUp,Up&AwayPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Up, Up and Away Percy PlarailPercyandRocky.jpg|Plarail Percy and Rocky Shocked Face Percy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Shocked-face Percy TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Light-UpPercy.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Light-Up Percy Category:Battery-Operated Category:Plarail Engines Category:TOMY Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:TrackMaster Engine Line Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher Price) Engines Category:1994